memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Verdrängung
Tuvok muss eine Reihe von Angriffen auf ehemalige Mitglieder des Maquis untersuchen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Ein Bajoraner nimmt eine Art Beschwörungsformel vor einem Computermonitor auf. Er meint, dass die Propheten singen und eine heilige Zeit gekommen ist. Er meint, dass die Zeit des Erwachens gekommen ist. Er betrachtet kurz einen Plan der USS Voyager an der Wand. Er spricht weiter und meint, dass eine Energie der Wiedergeburt das Blut auflädt. Es fokussiert sich auf seine Aufgabe. Er setzt sich an einen Monitor, auf dem Bilder von ehemaligen Maquis-Mitgliedern erscheinen, unter anderem Chakotay, B'Elanna Torres und Tuvok. Akt I: thumb|leftAuf der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] besuchen Tom und B'Elanna auf dem Holodeck ein Holoprogramm von Tom, welches den Besuch eines 3D-Kinos der Erde des 20. Jahrhunderts beinhaltet. B'Elanna meint, dass es wie ein Date aussieht und Paris meint, dass dies ihre Beziehung am Leben erhält. B'Elanna scheint nicht sehr begeistert und fragt ob dies ein Hörsaal sei. Sie fürchtet schon, dass es ein Vortrag des Doktors sein könnte. Jedoch informiert sie Paris darüber, dass es eine Rekonstruktion des Palace Theater in Chicago ist. Dieses wurde 1932 erbaut und Torres soll sich die Detailarbeit am Mauerwerk ansehen. Torres meint, dass dies nicht sehr funktional wirkt, doch Paris entgegnet, dass die Ästhetik wichtiger war. Dann klappt er ihr einen Sitz herunter, doch Torres klebt plötzlich am Boden fest. Sie sieht sich die Sohle ihres Schuhs an und stellt fest, dass sie in Kaugummi getreten ist. Sie meint darauf, dass zu viel Authentizität auch nicht das Wahre sei, doch Paris meint, dass Detailtreue das wichtigste bei solchen Holoprogrammen sei. Dann reicht er ihr eine 3-D-Brille, was Torres zu der Frage veranlasst, was sie mit einer Schutzbrille soll. Paris antwortet, dass damit die Bilder auf der Leinwand dreidimensional erscheinen werden. Torres kann es kaum fassen und fragt, ob er sich tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht hat, eine dreidimensionale Umgebung zu kreieren, die ein zweidimensionales Bild projiziert und sie soll eine Brille aufsetzen, damit es wieder dreidimensional wird. Tom zu Liebe schaut sie sich den Film an. Paris legt ihren Arm um ihre Schultern und Torres fragt, ob er einen steifen Hals habe. Er meint hingegen, dass man nicht nur wegen der Filme ins Kino gegangen sei. Sie küssen sich im Dunkeln. Die beiden fühlen sich schnell vom holographischen Publikum gestört und Tom löscht die Besucher. Sie stellen fest, dass in der ersten Reihe noch jemand sitzt und Tom hält dies zunächst für einen Defekt. Dann sehen sie nach. Es handelt sich um Fähnrich Tabor, einen Bajoraner, welcher bewusstlos ist. Auf der Krankenstation meint der Doktor, dass Tabor wohl im Koma läge, aber eine ungewöhnliche synaptische Aktivität aufweist. Jedoch weiß er nicht, warum Tabor bewusstlos ist. Er fragt daher nach Außenmissionen und seinem Dienst, weshalb Chakotay seinen Dienstplan einsieht. Tuvok nimmt sofort die Ermittlungen auf und vermutet zuerst, dass Tabors Bewusstlosigkeit von dem Film kommt. Tuvok meint, dass Licht, dass mit bestimmten Frequenzen aufblitzt, Anfälle auslösen kann. Daher will er die optischen Eigenschaften dieses Films untersuchen. Tuvok erkundigt sich, wann sie ihn zuletzt sahen. Paris berichtet, dass sie Tabor 15 Minuten vor ihrem Eintritt auf das Holodeck trafen. Er meinte, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Torres berichtet auch, dass Tabor beim Maquis viele Feuergefechte ohne Kratzer überstand und sie scherzten, dass er sein eigenes persönliches Kraftfeld habe. Tuvok antwortet, dass sein Kraftfeld womöglich immer noch hält. Harry Kim meldet Tuvok, dass die Holodecksysteme in den vier Stunden die Tabor hier war, einwandfrei funktionierten. Anschließend befiehlt Tuvok eine Ebene-4-Diagnose der Logbücher. Sie werden jedoch von einem Ruf Captain Kathryn Janeways unterbrochen, die Tuvok auf die Krankenkstation beordert. Vorerst kann er jedoch nichts Konkretes feststellen. Der Doktor berichtet, dass Tabor unbedeutende Quetschungen und Mikrofrakturen an Kopf und Schulter hat, worauf Captain Janeway einen Angriff vermutet und löst Gelben Alarm aus. Janeway überträgt Tuvok die Leitung der Untersuchung. Tuvok geht in Tabors Quartier und öffnet dieses mit seinem Kommandocode. Dort trifft er auf Crewman Jor, eine Freundin von Tabor. Sie meint, dass sie ein Buch für Tabor herausgesucht hat und es ihm vorlesen will, da es manchmal helfen soll, wenn man eine vertraute Stimme hört. Tuvok erkundigt sich, ob sie eine Ahnung hat, wer Tabor schaden können wollte. Er fragt sie, wo sie zur Tatzeit zwischen sieben und elf Uhr war, gibt sich jedoch mit ihrer Antwort, dass sie Dienst hatte, zufrieden. Dann lässt er Jor gehen. Tuvok und Chakotay berichten wenig später Captain Janeway die Ergebnisse ihrer Untersuchungen. Als er allerdings beim Captain von Chakotay erfährt, dass jemand die Sensorenlogbücher des Holodecks verändert und mehrere Dateien gelöscht hat, gibt er an, dass er Crewman Jor verdächtigt, da sie zu allem Zugang hatte und emotionale Verwicklungen zu Konflikten führen. Chakotay kann dies auch kaum glauben, da Jor und Tabor enge Freunde sind und Tuvok außerdem keine Beweise für seinen Verdacht hat. Tuvok will alle Crewmitglieder befragen, die kürzlich Kontakt mit Tabor hatten. Chakotay macht sich inzwischen an die internen Sensoren. Captain Janeway fragt ihn, warum er so sicher ist, dass es jemand aus der Crew ist und Tuvok meint er hätte eine starke Ahnung. Janeway meint darauf, dass sie dachte, Vulkanier hätten keine Ahnungen. Tuvok kann dieses Gefühl nicht erklären, meint aber, dass er es auch nicht ignorieren könne. Chakotay führt unterdessen eine Diagnose der internen Sensoren durch. Crewman Yosa meldet inzwischen Jor, dass der Druck in Plasmaleitung 114 abfällt. Jor befiehlt ihm daraufhin, die Leitung zu checken. Als sich Crewman Yosa in einer Jefferies-Röhre befindet fällt plötzlich die Energie aus und er kann auch nicht den Maschinenraum kontaktieren. Da hört er, wie sich eine Tür zur Jeffriesröhre öffnet. Jemand kommt mit einer Taschenlampe auf ihn zu und Yosa flieht aus dem Tunnel. Er kann jedoch die Luke 613 Beta nicht versiegeln und die nächste Luke nicht öffnen. Daher ruft er die Sicherheit. Da erreicht ihn die Person und kurz danach ist er ebenfalls bewusstlos. Auf der Krankenstation informiert der Doktor den Captain, Chakotay und Tuvok darüber, dass er die gleichen Mikrofrakturen an der Schläfe und identische neurokorticale Werte hat, wie Tabor. Tuvok fragt, wer ihn entdeckte. Chakotay ruft Crewman Jor, da diese Yosa gefunden hat. Sie antwortet nicht, weshalb Janeway sie vom Computer lokalisieren lässt. Dieser lokalisiert Jor im Casino. Chakotay und Tuvok finden sie wenig später ebenfalls bewusstlos im Casino vor. Akt II: Auf der Krankenstation meint der Doktor zu Janeway, dass sie bald eine besondere Komastation benötigen, wenn dies so weitergehe. Mittlerweile liegen fünf Crewmitglieder im Koma und es handelt sich bei jedem um ehemalige Maquis. Chakotay meint, dass es entweder ein Zufall ist, oder sie gezielt ausgesucht werden. Janeway antowrtet darauf, dass es seit Jahren keine Feindseligkeiten zwischen dem Maquis und dem Rest der Crew gibt. Chakotay fragt Janeway, ob jemand aus ihrer Crew vielleicht nicht die Vergangenheit vergessen kann. Auf Janeways nachfrage korrigiert er seine Formulierung zu "unserer Crew". Dann fragt sie den Doktor nach einer Behandlungsmethode. Doch dieser hat keine gefunden und Tuvok hat keine schlüssigen Ergebnisse. Er weiß nur, dass der Angreifer Zugang zu den Sicherheitsprotokollen hatte, da er sonst niemals unentdeckt geblieben wäre. Der Doktor weist darauf hin, dass ihm die Betten ausgehen. Chakotay berichtet allen Maquis von dem Vorfällen, woraufhin viele von ihnen nervös werden. Falls ihnen etwas ungewöhnliches auffällt, sollen sie es Tuvok melden. Chell meint, er würde es lieber Chakotay melden und Doyle fügt hinzu, dass er dem Vulkanier nie traute. Torres wirft ein, dass sie nun alle eine Crew sind und daher Tuvok vertrauen können. Doyle kontert damit, dass Tuvok damals der Maquis nichts bedeutete und fragt, warum dies heute anders sein sollte. Torres erklärt, dass sie ihre Differenzen vor sieben Jahren beigelegt haben. Doch Chell und Doyle fürchten, dass sich die Geschichte wiederholt. Chakotay stellt klar, dass sie nicht wissen, was geschehen ist und will keinen Ausbruch von Paranoia. Er meint, dass niemand allein irgendwohin geht. In der Zwischenzeit versuchen Tom und Harry mit Hilfe von photonischer Verschiebung den Angreifer deutlich zu machen. Sie können ein Bild von Tabor und dem Angreifer projizieren. Sie wissen nun, dass jemand hier war. Die physischen Daten des Angreifers treffen allerdings auf die halbe Crew zu und Kim meint ironisch, dass sie zumindest Naomi Wildman ausschließen könnten. Paris und Kim arbeiten weiter daran, die Auflösung zu erhöhen und Tuvok verlangt auf dem Laufenden gehalten zu werden. Bevor er das Holodeck verlässt, sieht er sich noch einmal um und verlässt dann den Raum. B'Elanna Torres und Chell gehen inzwischen gemeinsam durch das Schiff. Weil Chell sich mehrfach umdreht, wird Torres ungehalten. Sie fordert ihn auf dies zu unterlassen, da es sie nervös macht. Chell fragt, wie man auf diesem Schiff mit all seinen Sensoren fünf Personen angreifen kann, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Torres bezeichnet dies als gute Frage, doch Chell spekuliert bereits. Da die Sternenflotte durch die Datenströme Kenntnis davon hat, dass fast ein Viertel der Crew Maquis ist, meint er, dass die Sternenflotte sie vielleicht für eine Gefahr hält und dem Captain befohlen hat, sie zu neutralisieren. Torres meint, dass das Koma nur eine Tarnung sei, hält es aber für lächerlich. Tuvok befragt unterdessen einige Crewmitglieder. Er schickt einen Befragten hinaus und lässt ihn Kim hereinschicken. Als dieser den Raum betritt, meldet er, dass er noch dabei ist die Photonenverschiebung zu vergrößern. Tuvok bedankt sich für die Bemühungen, befragt ihn aber. Er spricht ihn darauf an, dass er mit dem letzten Datenstrom einen Brief von Dennis Kim erhielt. Kim erklärt, dass dies sein Cousin ist. Dennis Kim berichtete von einem gemeinsamen Freund, Maxwell Soroyan, der vor ein paar Jahren vom Maquis getötet wurde. Tuvok teilt ihm mit, dass 28 Leute Briefe erhielten, aber nur 6 den physikalischen Parametern der Photonenverschiebung entsprechen. Kim meint ironisch, dass, als er die Nachricht erhielt, seinen Captain-Proton-Comatisierer auf den Maquis abgefeuert hat. Tuvok meint, dass sein Sarkasmus als Ausflucht interpretiert werden könne. Kim bestreitet die Tat und verlässt den Raum. Tuvok bleibt zurück und meint noch, dass diese Untersuchung der Logik widerspricht. Tuvok wird auf die Krankenstation gerufen, da Fähnrich Tabor wieder aufgewacht ist. Tuvok fragt, wie er ihn wiederbelebt habe. Der Doktor kann jedoch keinen Erfolg seinerseits vorweisen. Seine synaptischen Bahnen haben sich von allein stabilisiert. Dieser kann sich jedoch an nichts erinnern. Er weiß nur, dass er auf dem Holodeck gearbeitet hat und dann auf der Krankenstation erwachte. Er fragt auch, ob er wüsste, wer ihn verletzen wollte. Als Chakotay vor Frachtraum 2 Chell allein antrifft, fragt er ihn, wo seine Begleitung ist. Chell berichtet ihm stammelnd, dass Lt. Torres allein in den Frachtraum gegangen ist. Daher schickt Chakotay eine Vulkanierin mit Chell mit während er selbst den Frachtraum untersucht. Nachdem er eingetreten ist, lässt er den Computer Torres lokalisieren. Dieser gibt ihm die Auskunft, dass sie sich in Frachtraum 2 befindet. Chakotay findet B'Elanna Torres bewusstlos in Frachtraum 2 am Boden liegend. Plötzlich steht Tuvok vor ihm und er bittet ihn um Hilfe. Tuvok meint jedoch, dass es eine heilige Zeit sei und greift ihn an. Chakotay ruft noch die Sicherheit und versucht sich zu wehren, doch Tuvok überwältigt ihn. Er führt eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit ihm durch. Akt III: Einige Zeit später untersucht Tuvok den Frachtraum mit Captain Janeway. Tuvok befiehlt einem Fähnrich eine metallurgische Analyse durchzuführen, die daraufhin den Raum verlässt. Janeway meint zu Tuvok, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt, dass die Crewmitglieder ohne Folgen wieder aufgewacht sind. Sie meint, dass ihr Täter ein Geist zu sein scheint. Tuvok schlägt daher vor, eine Séance abzuhalten. Janeway kommentiert dies damit, dass es nicht schaden könne. Tuvok meint, dass er alles akribisch untersucht hat, aber der Täter nicht gefasst werden kann. Jedoch glaubt er die Anwesenheit des Angreifers förmlich spüren zu können und es kommt ihm so vor, als würde dieser ihn herausfordern ihn zufinden. Janeway findet jedoch, dass er dies zu persönlich nimmt und rät ihm sich auszuruhen, da er drei Tage lang nicht geschlafen hat. Tuvok beugt sich ihrem Rat und begibt sich in sein Quartier. Unterdessen geht Janeway seine Scans durch und versucht neue Erkenntnisse daraus zu gewinnen. In seinem Quartier beginnt er zu meditieren. Plötzlich sieht er Bilder der Angriffe und der geschädigten Crewmitglieder vor seinem geistigen Auge und ihm wird bewusst, dass er selbst für die bewusstlosen Crewmitglieder verantwortlich ist. Er torkelt in das Bad und zieht seine Uniformjacke aus. Als er gerade seine Hände unter den Wasserhahn halten will, erinnert er sich, wie Chakotay ihn mit einem Werkzeug schlug. Da zieht er sein Uniformhemd hoch und erblickt einen Bluterguss im Rippenbereich, der von Chakotays Gegenwehr herrührt. Im Spiegel sieht er hinter sich auf einmal den Bajoraner, welcher zuvor sein Bild auf einem Monitor betrachtet hat. Daraufhin rennt er aus dem Quartier. Janeway lässt Harry Kim auf dem Holodeck inzwischen die polarisierten Ionen herausfiltern. Tuvok läuft über einen Korridor zum Holodeck und findet dort heraus, dass er zu Tatzeit von Tabors Angriff auf dem Holodeck war, nachdem er seine Sicherheitssperre überbrückt hat. Dann sieht er wiederum den Bajoraner und richtet eine Waffe auf ihn. Janeway und Kim ziehen ebenfalls ihre Phaser. Er meldet Janeway, dass er die verantwortliche Person ist. Captain Janeway kann ihn beruhigen und Tuvok erklärt, dass er für die Angriffe verantwortlich ist. Daher empfiehlt er, ins Gefängnis gesperrt zu werden. Akt IV: In der Arrestzelle hört Tuvok eine Stimme die ihn kontrollieren will und sieht wiederum den Bajoraner. Er wird dort vom Doktor untersucht und spricht mit Janeway. Tuvok berichtet, dass eine Stimme ihm eine bajoranische Beschwörung einflüstert und versucht ihn zu kontrollieren. Tuvok berichtet, dass die Stimme ihm sagte, dass eine heilige Zeit anbricht. Der Doktor will Tuvok auf die Krankenstation bringen, doch Tuvok stößt ihn weg und will in Ruhe gelassen werden. Wiederum sieht er den Bajoraner, der ihn auffordert, seine Mission zu vollenden. Er brüllt ihn an und Janeway befragt ihn zu dem Fremden. Tuvok meint, dass er den Bajoraner nicht kennt. Er meint, dass er die Crewmitglieder angriff und sich danach nicht an die Ereignisse erinnerte. Der Doktor fragt, wie dieser Angriff erfolgte und Tuvok antwortet, dass es mittels Gedankenverschmelzung geschah. Tuvok erkennt den Bajoraner jedoch nicht. Sie erkundigt sich auch danach, ob er am Tag, als die Vorfälle begannen, etwas ungewöhnliches bemerkte. Tuvok erwähnt, dass er an diesem Tag seinen Dienst absolvierte und einen Brief von seinem Sohn erhielt. Janeway fällt auf, dass alles nach dem Erhalt des letzten Datenstroms begann. Er erwähnt, dass er seinen eigenen Brief nicht überprüfte. Daraufhin verlässt Janeway den Arrestzellentrakt und weist das MHN an, bei Tuvok zu bleiben. Inzwischen erwachen die Maquis wieder aus ihrem Koma, dass 29 Stunden angehalten hatte. Janeway informiert Chaktoay, dass sich alle erholt haben, auch wenn sie nicht wissen wieso. Auch teilt sie ihm mit, dass sie den Angreifer als Tuvok identifiziert haben. Dieser sitzt im Arrest. Paris setzt Chakotay einen Kortikalmonitor an den Hals und will ihm etwas zeigen. Captain Janeway und Chakotay untersuchen in der Astrometrie mit Seven of Nine den Brief, den Tuvok mit dem letzten Datenstrom erhalten hat und finden darin eine Botschaft des Bajoraners. Seven meint, dass das Signal den vulkanischen synaptischen Frequenzen entsprechend moduliert ist und Tuvok es nicht bewusst wahrnehmen konnte. Chakotay erkennt ihn und sagt dass es sich um Vedek Teero Anaydis handelt, welcher ein Bajoraner auf Seiten des Maquis war. Er war zuständig für Spionageabwehr und experimentierte mit Gedankenkontrolle, worauf hin man ihn rauswarf. Er meinte, dass diese Methode gut war, um Agenten zu rekturieren. Janeway meint, dass er es offenbar bei ihrem taktischen Offizier umgesetzt hat. Chakotay berichtet, dass Teero ein Extremist war und schwor, dass er den Krieg allein fortführen würde. Auch meint er, dass er wissen hätte müssen, dass er wieder auftaucht. Auf Janeways Nachfrage, berichtet Chakotay, dass Teero ein radikaler Vertreter des Maquis war, der schwor, er würde einen Krieg allein führen, wenn sie seine Ideen ablehnen würden. Seven fragt, was Gedankenverschmelzungen mit Crewmitgliedern der Voyager 35000 Lichtjahre entfernt bedeuten sollen. Janeway bringt Tuvok ein PADD mit Teeros Daten und er kann sich an seine Begegnung mit ihm wieder erinnern. Er war in einer Kolonie in den Badlands zu einer Aufklärungsmission. Anaidis war dort Vedek im bajoranischen Tempel. Sie sprachen kurz miteinander und Anaiydis war an vulkanischer Kultur interessiert. Janeway meint, dass er wohl eine Gedankenkontrolltechnik entwickelte und bei ihm einsetzte. Als Tuvok diese Nachricht sieht erinnert er sich plötzlich daran, wie er gefesselt auf einem Stuhl war. Er kann sich jedoch nicht an weitere Details erinnern und setzt sich verängstigt wieder auf die Bank in der Arrestzelle. Janeway meint, dass beis einer letzten Meditation die Erinnerung zurückkam. Sie will ihm helfen und ihn durch die Meditation hindurchgeleiten. Daher lässt sie das Kraftfeld deaktivieren. Zusammen mit dem Captain meditiert Tuvok und erinnert sich dran, wie Teero in einem Laboratorium unter der Oberfläche eine Operation durchgeführt hat um seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Tuvok sieht sich auf einem Tisch legen und Teero kam herein und offenbarte ihm, dass sie seine Identität kennt. Teero meint, dass seine Maquiskameraden daran interessiert sind, seinen Rang zu erfahren. Allerdings will er ihn nicht verraten, da er ein Erforscher der Gedanken sei und Tuvok bemerkenswert sei. Anayidis meint, dass unter seiner Kontrolle aufgewühlte Gewalt ist. Er meint, dass er eigentlich aus zwei Männern besteht. Den logischen Teil wird er nie kontrollieren können, doch seinen emotionalen Teil stimuliert er. Tuvok erwacht plötzlich aus der Meditation und greift Captain Janeway an. Der Sicherheitsoffizier zieht seinen Phaser, doch Janeway gebietet ihm Einhalt. Dann kontaktiert er Commander Chakotay und sagt ihm eine Art bajoranische Beschwörung. Chakotay gibt diese Nachricht weiter und die Maquis beginnen das Schiff zu übernehmen. Janeway ruft Chakotay, doch dieser antwortet nicht. Janeway fragt Tuvok nach der Bedeutung der Worte. Er berichtet, dass dies eine Zeit des Erwachens ist. Tuvok teilt ihr mit, dass Teero ihnen Instruktionen geben will. Chakotay geht unterdessen durch das Schiff. Der Doktor stellt fest, dass sich Chakotays Gedankenmuster verändern und ruft ihn daher. Als er nicht antwortet, lässt er den Computer Chakotay lokalisieren. Dieser betritt in diesem Moment die Krankenstation, deaktiviert das MHN und schießt Paris mit seinem Phaser nieder. Er aktiviert bei Torres die Konditionierung mithilfe der bajoranischen Formel. Diese bestätigt den Befehl und steht auf. Akt V: Bald darauf geht Torres mit zwei Maquis in einen Gang, während Chakotay mit zwei Anderen auf die Brücke fährt. Janeway versucht derweil von Tuvok zu erfahren. Dieser streitet mit dem Trugbild Teeros und schreit ihn an, dass er ihn nicht kontrolliere. Chakotay betritt derweil die Brücke und betäubt Kim mit einem Phaserschuss, während die anderen Brückenoffiziere von den Maquis ausgeschalten werden. In der Arrestzelle verlangt Janeway über die Kom einen Bericht, doch niemand antwortet ihr. Janeway bemerkt, dass auf dem Schiff etwas nicht stimmt und verlässt die Arrestzelle. Torres stürmt unterdessen mit zwei Maquis den Maschinenraum und betäubt die Ingenieure. Chakotay verhaftet derweil Janeway und bringt sie in eine Arrestzelle. Er bittet sie in die Arrestzelle zu gehen und will das Schiff innerhalb einer Stunde übernehmen. Janeway fragt, was Teero ihnen angetan habe und erinnert ihn daran, dass die Rebellion vor drei Jahren endete. Doch Chakotay widerspricht und meint, dass die Rebellion im Delta-Quadranten fortbesteht. B'Elanna Torres meldet Chakotay bald darauf, dass Deck 11 gesichert wurde. Chakotay bringt Janeway in die Arrestzelle. Sie versucht ihm zu erklären, dass die Sternenflotte 35000 Lichtjahre entfernt ist. Yosa sperrt Janeway in die Arrestzelle. Dort schließt sich Tuvok Chakotays Rebellion an. Chakotay befiehlt den Vulkanier auf seine Station. Als sie den Planeten erreichen, lässt Torres Jor das Schiff in einen Orbit fliegen. Chakotay ruft Tuvok inzwischen in den Bereitschaftsraum. Chakotay meint, dass sie nun auf einem Maquis-Schiff sind und er die Formalitäten vergessen soll. Chakotay stößt unterdessen mit Tuvok auf die Erweckung mit vulkanischen Brandy an. Chakotay findet es schön, seine alte Crew zurückzuhaben. Chakotay meint, dass er nicht vergessen kann, was Tuvok vor sieben Jahren tat. Tuvok versichert ihm, dass er den Maquis nicht noch einmal verraten wird. Chakotay meint, dass er nur eine kleine Crew hat und seinem taktischen Offizier vertrauen können muss. Daher lässt er Captain Janeway von Yosa hereinbringen. Um Tuvoks Loyalität zu testen soll er mit einem auf Töten gestellten Phaser auf Captain Janeway feuern. Janeway meint zu Chakotay, dass er sagte, niemand würde verletzt werden. Janeway spricht Tuvok an und bittet ihn, nicht zufeuern, da er seine Handlungen unter Kontrolle habe und nicht Teero oder Chakotay. Tuvok tut es dennoch und feuert auf Janeway, allerdings ist der Phaser defekt. Dann gibt er Chakotay den Phaser zurück und dieser lässt Janeway in die Arrestzelle bringen. Chakotay meint zu Tuvok, dass er bestanden habe und Ayala geht auf die Brücke zurück. Als sich nur noch Tuvok und Chakotay im Raum befinden führt Tuvok eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit ihm durch, woraufhin Chakotay wieder normal wird. Inzwischen hat die USS Voyager den Planeten der M-Klasse erreicht. Als Chakotay die Brücke betritt meldet Torres, dass Kim und Paris einen kleinen Ausbruch auf Deck 6 organisiert haben. Sie haben sie alle hinter ein Kraftfeld gesperrt. Nachdem Torres die Crew auf den Planeten beamen lassen will, hebt Chakotay ihren Befehl auf und begründet dies damit, dass der Planet laut Tuvoks Informationen eine instabile Atmosphäre habe. Chakotay verlangt, dass sie in die Astrometrie geht und den Planeten nochmals scannt. Torres will den Planeten daraufhin nochmals von der Brücke aus scannen, jedoch wird ihr klar, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Tuvok zieht daraufhin seinen Phaser und hält die Maquis auf der Brücke in Schach. Chakotay holt Janeway aus der Arrestzelle, gibt ihr das Schiff zurück und Tuvok führt mit allen weiteren betroffen Crewmitglieder weiter Gedankenverschmelzungen durch, wodurch Teeros Gedankenkontrolle aufgehoben wird. Chakotay meint, dass etgal was Janeway zu ihm sagte, half. Chakotay trifft Tuvok wenig später in einem Gang des Schiffes. Er lädt ihn auf das Holodeck ein. Ein großer Teil der Crew trifft sich anschließend auf dem Holodeck, um einen 3D-Film zu gucken. Neelix serviert der Crew Popcorn mit Butter. Auch Tuvok kommt dorthin und fragt Janeway, wie lange diese Vorstellung dauert. Janeway meint, dass sie es nicht genau weiß. Sie meint, dass Paris von einer Doppelvorstellung sprach. Außerdem fragt der Captain Tuvok, woher er wusste, dass der Phaser nicht geladen war und er entgegnet, dass Chakotay an seiner Loyalität gezweifelt hat und ihm keine geladene Waffe gegeben hätte. Janeway meint, dass dies nicht gerade eine wasserdichte Logik sei. Tuvok nennt es daraufhin mehr eine Ahnung. Als Torres zu ihnen herüberzischt, damit sie still sind, setzen die beiden ihre 3-D-Brillen auf und sehen mit den Anderen den Film an. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Der Titel des Films, den sich Tom und B'Elanna auf dem Holodeck ansehen, lautet Revenge of the Creature (dt. Die Rache des Ungeheuers) und ist ein 3D-Film aus dem Jahr 1955. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Fortsetzung des 3D-Films Creature from the Black Lagoon (dt. Der Schrecken vom Amazonas) aus dem Jahr 1954. Durch Teeros Computerdisplay im Teaser wird Chakotays Maquis-Raider aus und hier als die Val Jean identifiziert. Ein Modell dieser Schiffsart steht dabei auf dem Schreibtisch des Vedeks. Ein Übersetzungsfehler hat sich eingeschlichen: Janeway spricht davon, dass B'Elanna und Chakotay die letzten Opfer des mysteriösen Angreifers seien. Wahrscheinlich wäre „die neuesten“ oder „die jüngsten“ treffender. Die Opfer erwachen 29 Stunden nach dem Angriff wieder aus dem Koma. Dies entspricht einem Tag auf Bajor. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Repression (episode) es:Repression fr:Repression (épisode) nl:Repression Verdraengung